Felicity is Pregnant
by Emily Bett
Summary: A series of non- connected stories. These are all my first fanfic's so sorry if they aren't any good
1. Felicity is Pregnant

It had been a month now since Oliver and Felicity had adopted 10 year old Holly. She didn't know much about the world. Her birth mother hadn't put her into school but since she had been with her new loving parents she had learnt more than she ever thought she would.

Oliver opened the door to their house and Holly dumped her bag on the floor. Oliver noticed the Boots carrier bag on the kitchen work top and mumbled fairly loudly, "what she gone and bought now." Holly rushed over to the bag and pulled out a receipt, "Olay face cream, silk smooth and shiny shampoo and….. Um daddy what's this?" she said as Oliver walked over to her. She passed the thin bit of paper to her dad and pointed to the last item. Oliver sighed before whispering quietly to himself, "pregnancy test," he paused and carried on," you got any homework sweetie?"

"Um, yeah. I've gotta finish this book but you promised you would take me down to the park to play football."

"I'll take you at half four, promise. I need to speak to your mam."

"Fine," she said strolling over to her school bag and picked it up. Oliver waited till he heard her slump onto her bead before he went into his bedroom to find Felicity.

Felicity was sat on her bead the white stick in her hand. Oliver came to the door and said, "And?"

"Positive," she said with a frown appearing on her face. "Lissy," he said walking over to her and sitting on the bed next to her. He too the stick from her hand and placed it on the bed in front of her before carrying on, "Lissy honey, don't look like that. I know the whole babies subject is your soft spot but c'mon, I bet this child will be the best thing that has ever happened to you,"

"I'm just scared I'll be a bad mother."

"You have got to be seriously kidding me. You are the best mother in the world you can even ask Holly," he said as he gently played with a loose lock of her hair, "Holly will say anything to ma…" she was going to carry on but Holly came running in a book in her hand saying, "Mam, what does this say, I have no idea what it says." She crawled onto the bed and sat between her mom and her dad. She gave Felicity the book and pointed to a word. "Tweedle, Tweedle Dee and Tweele Dum."

"What's that mam," she said pointing to the test.

"It's a test," Oliver said putting an arm around Felicity and Holly. "Oh, did you get full marks?" Felicity and Oliver gave a slight laugh and then Felicity said, "It's not that type of test sweet pea."

"Is it a test that you take to enter the best mommy of the year competition cos you will defiantly win," she said with a large smile spreading across her face. "See," Oliver said gently poking her in the side. "Baby as much as I would like it to be its not. It's a test you take if you think you're going to have a baby."

"Are you? If you are can we call it Ella if it's a girl, please?"

"If you want to then we can," Oliver said with a smile, "now how about we all go down to the park you can take a football with you," he said messing up the top of Holly's hair, "and just like I promised I will play football with you."

"Okay, I'll go get one now, she said jumping of the bed and running out the room. "She is so a daddy girl."


	2. She is hopelessly devoted to him

A few days ago Oliver told Felicity how he really felt about her. He said how much he loved her and how much he wanted to sped the rest of his life with her. But when she walked down into the lair and saw a half naked Oliver pressed against a half well nearly ¾ naked Laurel her heart broke into two. She went straight back to her apartment packed her things and left. She has been staying at a motel 250 miles away from home.

#

_Now_

Felicity was sat around a table surrounded by what she thought were extremely hot men with a glass of red wine in her hand. She had been going to this pub for days now and shed sat at this one table watching all the people there go up on the tiny stage and sing. It sounded like they had all been practicing for years and if she went up there she would properly make a fool of herself.

"I think that it is time for Ms. Smoak here to have her turn at the microphone, don't you think lads," said on of the men she was surrounded by. They all agreed but Felicity even being drunk refused to, "if I go up there I will make the biggest fool of myself that I have ever made not that I don't always make a fool of my self when I ramble on but…. I'm rammbling on again aren't I?"

"Ms. Smoak you either get up there or sing or you pay for all the drinks me and the lads have bought you."

"Ok, what do you charming men want me to sing?"

"That one, Ms. Smoak is up to you." Felicity stood up and as she did she noticed Oliver walk in through the door. She ignored him and made her way over to the small stage. "Um, excuse me. I have been told that it is my turn to get up here and sing. I've only started coming here ever since the man that told me he loved me was making love with my friend. I thought that coming here and drinking would slowly glue together my heart but it hasn't. Any way I'm just rambling on again so here it is." The music started and Oliver quickly realised what the song was. After the instrumental part she started to sing-

"Guess mine is not the first heart broken  
My eyes are not the first to cry  
I'm not the first to know  
There's just no getting over you

You know I'm just a fool who's willing  
To sit around and wait for you  
But, baby, can't you see  
There's nothing else for me to do?  
I'm hopelessly devoted to you"

Felicity glanced a look at Oliver as if to say every word she sang was true and at the back of Oliver's eyes tears started to form because of her sweet sounding voice and because of what he had done.

"But now there's nowhere to hide  
Since you pushed my love aside  
I'm out of my head  
Hopelessly devoted to you  
Hopelessly devoted to you  
Hopelessly devoted to you

My head is saying, "Fool, forget him."  
My heart is saying, "Don't let go.  
Hold on till the end."  
And that's what I intend to do  
I'm hopelessly devoted to you

But now there's nowhere to hide  
Since you pushed my love aside  
I'm out of my head  
Hopelessly devoted to you  
Hopelessly devoted to you  
Hopelessly devoted to you"

Felicity waited until the applauses had finished and then said, "thank you, can I just also say you guys are all like my new family and I was a fool to believe that man that tore me into pieces." She walked of the stage and went straight over to Oliver, "what the hell are you doing here. Why aren't you at home with the woman you obviously love and don't say I don't know beca..." she was going to carry on but Oliver had taken her arm and had lead her outside. "The reason I'm here Felicity is because you just left and I wanted to make sure you were all right."

"Why did you do it though? You said you loved me. Not her me."

"We were just two friends who needed comfort that's all." He noticed tears started to form in her eyes and he took her into hi arm. "And I couldn't have of comforted you. Only Laurel."

"I just didn't think Felicity that you would have of wanted to. I just thought I was better of doing it with someone I really knew. And I do know you really well just not well enough."

"You won't ever know me fully. There are so many things that have happened to me it would take a lifetime to tell them all."

"Well I have got a lifetime and so have you. If you will just give me another chance I promise it'll be just you and me," he said gently pushing her away. "Only I you will get me pizza, I'm starving."

"That's bribery," she smiled one of her sweet little innocent angle smiles that Oliver really couldn't resist and he said, "fine as long as I can have ice cream." Felicity laughed took his hand and lead him to his car. Before they got in she placed a soft kiss on his lips and said, "I'm hopelessly devoted to you."


	3. My beautiful Girlfriend

Oliver was sat down on the couch a glass of bear in his had. He was daydreaming about nothing in particular just things that sprang to his mind. They all had left the lair after they (Felicity actually) couldn't find out anything about the latest criminal mastermind. Felicity had been down in the lair every night even when Oliver hadn't asked her. It was like she was doing in for herself, like she was doing it to find someone but Oliver didn't want to ask why she was always there.

There was a quiet knock which brought Oliver out of his daydream. He left it as he thought it was just his imagination but a few minuets later there was another knock followed by a loud crash of thunder. He put his glass down and went to answer the door.

When he opened the door there was a soaking wet Felicity stood in front of him. She was wearing her work dress and her hair was in wet chunks. Her mascara had run down her cheeks and he couldn't tell if it was from the rain or from her crying. When she started to cry he grabbed her arm and pulled her into his house. Oliver took her into his arm as she sobbed into his neck. "Felicity, what are you doing here?" She didn't answer so he carried on, "you haven't had yet another fight with Max have you," yet again Felicity didn't answer, "how about you go to the bathroom get washed and I'll bring you some dry cloths and then we'll talk. Yeah? "Okay." Oliver pushed her back slightly and lead her to the bathroom, "wait here and I'll get you some dry clothes," he said before walking into his room. Oliver took of his wet shirt and put on a dry one. He then found a smallish shirt and a pair of sweatpants. He went back to where Felicity was waiting and gave her the clothes. "There's a pile of clean towels in the cupboard. Just leave it in on the side of the bath when you've finished and I'll sort it out." "Thank you." She said giving a slight smile, "any time, Felicity. You know I'll always be here to help." She smiled before going into the bathroom and locking the door.

Oliver went and put the kettle on. He found her favourite hot coco powder and put it into a mug. He made her hot coco just as she liked it. When he'd finished he sat back down on the couch and put the mug on the coffee table. Five minuets later Felicity came out her hair braided to the side of her head. She was rolling up the sleeves of the shirt Oliver had given her and said, "will you do the trousers? I really can't do them." "Come here then," she walked over to him and he put a hand at the back of her knee and gently lifted he foot onto his knee. Oliver started to roll up the leg of the trousers and did the same to the other leg. When he'd finished she curled up next to him and one arm went around her. He gave her the mug of hot coco and she smiled taking a sip of the warm liquid. "So, what happens this time. Actually wait, let me guess, he was taking charge of you and insulting you." Felicity nodded whilst taking another mouth full of her drink. "Well I was on the phone to Barry and you know how much Max hates me speaking to other men. Especially you and Barry. And I didn't realises that Max had come home. When I'd finished I turned around and he was stood there the most angriest face on him I thought he was going to explode. Anyway he started,to shout and say, and say..." Oliver could tell she was yet again about to cry so he took the mug from her hand and put it on the coffee table. He then carefully lifted her onto his lap. "Carry on, it's okay." "He said I was fat and ugly, I was unloveable, I cheated on him, which I didn't. Then he said that I'm not worth any man in Starling City, he said that even a trap couldn't love me." 'Felicity, you know very well that you aren't fat or ugly. In fact you are the most beautiful women I've ever met. You are loveable and any man would be more than happy to spend the rest of his life with you." "You've gotta say that 'cos you're my best friend." She said curling up into Oliver's body.,"I haven't. I say that because I love you. And not as a friend. I've just been to scared to tell you." He put a kiss to her temple as his legs stared to go numb. "I think that it is time for one of our little sleep overs," he said standing up with Felicity in his arms. They often had little sleep overs when Felicity had come to him after an argument with Max. They would watch a film on Oliver laptop and then they would, platonically, share the bed for the night. "Only this time," Felicity said as he started to walk into the bedroom, "only this time can we not be two friends platonically sharing the bed." "How about a BF sharing the bed with his new beautiful GF," he said laying her down on the bed under the covers before joining her, "perfect," she said curling up to Oliver and falling asleep no doubt dreaming about the year ahead that she would share with Oliver. When he was sure she was asleep he kissed her softly on the lips and whispered, "my beautiful Lissy."


End file.
